


[相二]梦见木马

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, bottom ninomiya kazunari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: aiba梦里把小和这样那样的故事。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	[相二]梦见木马

大概是什么番组的现场吧，两个人需要一起录制，熟门熟路的相叶向二宫介绍着。

“今天你好像要坐在这里录制哦！”

“这是什么？当我是小孩子吗？”

二宫的话并没有错，出现在两人面前的，是一个有着童话般装饰的木头小马，被刷成雪白的身体上面，点缀着可爱的黄色蝴蝶结。

“好麻烦啊...”

“是工作，也没办法的吧！快上去试试看！”

“你又不需要坐上这么幼稚的东西……”

没错，录制的时候，相叶会站在在二宫的前侧方，对相叶而言，倒是个理想的观景位置。

虽然抱怨着，但二宫还是听了相叶的话，撅着嘴坐了上去。平常喜欢随意盘着或者翘起来的双腿，此时因为木马的原因，不得不乖乖被打开，细细的脚踝无所适从地绷紧着。

“啊，很合适啊！”

的确很合适，二宫在今天的衣服上戴着小小的领结，看上去本就像是个小学生，坐上去则更像了。他用他那可怜兮兮的眼睛看着相叶，把相叶逗笑了，不得不摸着他的头安慰他：

“录制一结束我们就回家！”

二宫和也在工作的时候，常常会选用自己最舒服的姿势，但今天却没有办法办到，相叶在不需要自己说话的时候偶尔会用余光看到他不自在的模样。因为木马表面被打磨得很光滑，二宫一不留神就会软软地滑下去，于是他不得不挺直身体，好像后面有什么会碰到他一样，相叶津津有味地看着。

录制结束的时候，二宫的耳侧都红透了，大家互相说了辛苦，录制棚里的人开始陆续离开。二宫松了一口气，正想下来，却被过来的相叶阻止了。

“不可以哦，录制还没有结束。”

“欸？”

听到这话的二宫相当不解，因为连摄影师都已经在撤离了，但是相叶还是把他按了回去，想着这时候要是有绳子就好了，于是天花板上就垂下了绳子。

“这都是些什么？”二宫嚷嚷着，象征性地反抗了两下，双手就被相叶打包好捆上了天花板。胳膊被强制抬起又脸红红的他，看上去格外诱人。

“接下来是只有我们两个人的录制哦，小和准备好了吗？”

“笨蛋，你在说些什么…啊！”

原来相叶不知道从哪里拿出了一把剪刀，冰凉的刃口抬起二宫的下巴又缓慢滑动的样子格外吓人。虽然知道相叶不会伤害自己，但是周围已经一个人都没有了，没有了打光，整个棚里变暗了好多，二宫安静了下来，下巴上的小痣映在锋刃上，他抬起眼睛从下而上地看着相叶，虽然很可爱，但是很像是马上要开始毒舌的样子，为了避免被骂，相叶行动了起来。

“要开始了哦！”

剪刀离开了二宫的皮肤，相叶把剪刀插在二宫腰后面的皮带上，然后抱着他把他安置在了后面一些的地方。

二宫马上发出了有点奇怪的声音，察觉到什么的他咬起了下嘴唇。

没错，在他坐的地方，不知道为什么有个奇怪的突起，正好能卡进臀缝里，之前录制的时候就令他十分困扰，没想到相叶居然掌握着这一切。

二宫嗔怪地看着相叶，却只得到了一个傻乎乎的亲在眼睛上的吻。

“你到底想干什么啦！”

其实事情到了这一刻早就清楚了，相叶也明白二宫只是在别扭，他将二宫领结细细的带子翻过衣领提了起来，然后再次拿起剪刀，一点一点挑起了衬衫上所有的扣子。

“这个会一直陪伴着小和哦！”相叶轻轻拽了拽领结的带子说，二宫无可避免地仰起脖子靠近了他，“你真的很工口”，他抱怨着。

“因为面对的是你嘛！”

二宫身上的小西装已经凌乱了，当衬衫最后一个扣子被挑断，纤细的身体仿佛被完全打开了一样呈现在相叶面前，没有想到的是，二宫身上居然穿着前几天相叶为他买的运动胸罩。

“明明拒绝了……”相叶喃喃自语，二宫刚收到的时候明明相当嫌弃，就算解释说是情趣用品，也还吵着说绝对不会穿的东西，现在就乖乖裹着他那稍微有些柔软的胸口，二宫的脸腾得一下红了，平常伶牙俐齿的他居然一时间找不出什么能立马反败为胜的话。相叶变得更加兴奋了。

“我买的时候，就有想过……”

相叶把冰凉的剪刀贴近二宫的胸口，轻轻一剪，新买没多久的礼物就变成了两片碎布，二宫的身体抖了抖。

“这是为了防止摩擦……”二宫小声说着，他还在拼命找解释转动着眼珠的样子太可爱了，相叶忍不住在他胸口上亲了又亲，舔到乳珠的时候他抖得很厉害。

“啊，小和很敏感呢，既然这样为了防止摩擦也是很自然的呢！”

相叶直起身子，此时的二宫，上身的衣物完全被拆开两边，随着动作偶尔晃动着，他雪白的身体上已透漏出漂亮的粉红色，眼睛变得比以往还要湿润，一边无声地说着“饶过我”，一边又看着相叶勾着他，下身微微鼓胀了起来。

于是相叶用剪刀剪开了他的裤子，却没有再动他的内裤。他在童真的小木马上四处摸索着，忽然马背上弹出了什么东西，吓了二宫一跳。

“其实这个木马，是蒸汽驱动的哦！”

“只要把这里和这里连接……”

是一个半圆形的罩子，相叶玩弄了一会二宫的下身，感到时机合适的时候，就将它罩在了二宫的性器上，严丝合缝，十分合适。

“你又在干什么！”

不再理会二宫的聒噪，相叶走到木马的背后，忽然自己也坐了上去，他抱起二宫，把他放到了自己的腿上。

“小和的后面有准备好吗？”

“怎么可能！啊！你先放开我！”

二宫扭动着，但双手被束缚住的他没有办法反抗相叶的动作，更何况，进行到了这里，他也早已进入到了平日里在家的状态。

相叶如往常一样为二宫做着润滑，甚至比往常还要细心，很快二宫就嗯嗯呜呜地哼了起来，犹豫着催促他，“已经可以了…别再…我一直这个动作很痛！”

“马上就好了……”

相叶掏出来自己的东西，双手抱着二宫的腰，一点一点插入了进去，两个身体之间的温暖让他们格外迷恋，相叶动了起来，感觉很鲁莽，二宫却感到意外的合契，这正是他喜欢的一点。

难以置信的是，木马也随着他们的动作前后摇摆了起来，二宫再次被吓到了，而感知到这一切的相叶动作更加激动了起来。

“小和很喜欢嘛！”

“什…什么？”

“前面，有出水吧？”

“…笨笨蛋”

“都说了是蒸汽驱动的，有反应的话会立刻被感知到哦！”

“…明明是蛋白质……”

“谁让我是这样规定的呢！”

相叶摇摇晃晃，感到十分的舒服，不由得傻笑出声。

“你怎么睡着了？”

嗯？睡着？

相叶抱紧身边柔软的东西，想要继续舒服下去，结果却被更激烈地摇晃了。

“喂，快醒来，我们要准备出发了！”

相叶迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，眼前的正是二宫有点奇怪的神情，原来他正在休息室抱着二宫睡觉，而且还…梦遗了。

“真是的，又做了什么奇怪的梦啊。”

二宫显然也有所察觉，因为两个人挨得非常紧，他的耳朵有点红，遇见这种事想必他也很尴尬，二宫推开了相叶，坐了起来。

相叶看着这样害羞的二宫，忽发奇想，他上手摸了二宫的胸。

“忽然又干什么！”

虽然被他快速躲开了，但是相叶已经得到了自己想要的结果，运动胸罩，有好好戴着呢！

他立马开心了起来，扑着抱住了二宫的腰，并对未来做出了即刻的规划。

“今天的约会，我们去坐旋转木马吧！”

“谁要和你一起去坐啊！”

END


End file.
